Tears Tantrums and Traumas
by quickquill2000
Summary: DG Ginny’s 6th year at ye ole hoggy warts. what happens when Draco and Ginny are planted in detention together over something that wasn’t even her fault? An escalated game of truth or dare ends in many tears, tantrums and traumas...
1. Can you make this one vomit coloured?

So, i know i shouldn't have 2 stroies going at once but i was compelled to write! nothing much 2 say really. i am feelingg vair relaxed 2day.

over and out.

D-ster

* * *

Can you make this one vomit coloured?

Ginny Weasley dragged her battered trunk up the dormitory stairs. Fumbling with the handle she kicked the door open and entered backwards, dragging the rather large case behind her. She was back at Hogwarts, her home from home. Ginny scanned the room. There were four beds, three scattered with possessions trunks, cauldrons, clothes, one left unoccupied. Ginny dragged her case across the octagonal room to the bed next to a window. He supposed it would now be _her_ bed. After dumping her stuff Ginny began to scout around the room, vaguely glancing at the other girls possessions to see if she could guess as to what sort of people she was now dorm mates with. Ginny looked over the first bed and picked up a copy of _'Advanced Potion Making' _thought of Slughorn and groaned. After glancing up she spotted a broomstick leaning against the wall. Ginny dropped the book onto the bed and approached the broom. It was a Nimbus, and their latest model. Ginny stared in awe. Slowly she reached out to touch it- then the door burst open and a girl with long dark brown hair and dark eyes appeared.

"That's mine." She said without pointing at the broom, "Don't touch it."

"Oh, I um…" Ginny started.

"Look," She said tossing her hair over her shoulder, "I don't really want to be sharing this room with you anyway so don't annoy me and keep your paws off my stuff."

"Excuse me?" Ginny said suddenly feeling quite angry; she had lived with five brothers and wasn't going to start taking crap now.

"You heard." The girl replied and turning on her heels stalked from the room.

Ginny had the urge to scream, but the broom was calling to her she began to walk towards it again but was interrupted by footsteps.

"Alright! Piss off! I won't touch your precious stuff." Ginny remarked stalking away from the brown haired girls bed.

A girl with short blond hair came into view at the doorway.

"Oh sorry, I though you were someone else." Ginny said.

The blond girl smiled, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"I'll get over it." Ginny smiled.

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I'm Delilah." The blond girl said.

"Ginny." Ginny replied.

Delilah was what Ginny's mother would have called kooky, Ginny settled for unique. Her blond hair was short and tied in two spiky bunches, and clipped in various places with colourful clasps. Her skirt was at least two inches longer than Ginny's, teamed with a thick tartan belt and her shoes looked exceptionally clumpy.

"I can tell by your calm exterior you've met the troll."

"Yeah, what's up with her?" Ginny asked.

"Bitch. End of story. Her names Amanda. Did she give you the '_don't touch my possessions! _Drill?'"

"Yup."

"Wanna go mess up her stuff?"

"Ok." Ginny grinned sliding off her bed.

Delilah clumped over to the bed and snatched up the broom.

"Nice." She said, "here." She handed it to Ginny.

"Wow." Ginny said turning it over in her hands.

Delilah turned to the assortment of clothes on Amanda's bed. Ginny put the broom down and stood next to her. They looked at each other knowingly.

"Yellow?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking they would look better in lime green." Delilah said, picking up a expensive looking pink robe.

"Lime green it is." Ginny said pointing her wand at the robe. They both watched fascinated as the robe turned to the lurid colour.

Delilah looked at the pile of clothes. "One down twenty to go. Can you make this one vomit coloured?"

Ginny and Delilah sat on their stools in the great hall enjoying the feast; there was a loud buzz of conversation, even though the amount of people in the room had been dramatically cut. It was strange, no one really thought it would re-open after last year but it did. Ginny didn't know if it felt different because Dumbledore or Harry, Hermione and Ron were gone, maybe it was both. She didn't know. Ginny scanned the room, the table with the largest amount of people was Slytherin. Ginny spotted Draco Malfoy, he was sitting with only one of his goons (Crabbe or Goyle, she never could tell) and sitting on his other side was Pansy Parkinson and Blaize Zambini all of whom Ginny hated with a strong passion.

Delilah slid closer to Ginny and whispered, "Don't stare he's noticed."

She was right, Draco Malfoy was looking straight at her, and quickly she turned around, and finished her pudding. The last thing she needed was grief from him; she already had Amanda to deal with speaking of which,

"Have you seen Amanda's face?" Ginny asked.

Delilah laughed scooping up the last of her ice cream, "Anyone would have think someone had turned her wardrobe green!"

Amanda was sitting cross-armed sending death glares towards the pair. She then turned to the girl next to her, who had hair of a similar length in a lighter shade of brown and whispered something in her ear. They giggled, and turned to look at Ginny and Delilah and burst out laughing. Ginny pulled a face and Delilah gave a rude hand gesture.

"This is going to be fun." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Sharing rooms with Amanda and her little clone, sounds great."

The girls were two of the last people to leave the hall. They sauntered down the corridor slowly laughing and messing around attempting to make each other levitate. When a loud group of people appeared at the other end of the stretch of corridor. Delilah and Ginny looked up and consequently Ginny, who had been levitating around ten inches off the floor was now on the floor in a heap of second hand robes. The crowd of people happened to be Slytherin's and the leader was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"On your back again Weasel?" Draco asked.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Delilah snarled.

"Calm down dumpy." Draco said, pansy laughed like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

Delilah gave a hand gesture for the second time that evening and commented on his mother. Draco took a step forward wand raised and said, "Stupefy." Delilah dropped to the floor. In that short amount of time Ginny was on her feet and in a blur of red Bat Bogey hexes were flying. Mrs McGonagall turned the corner and was met by quite a scene, Draco's crowd were covered in small dark objects attacking their faces, Pansy was running around screaming, Delilah Thompson was lying on the floor and Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy were locked in a furious battle of hexes.

"STOP!" McGonagall roared. Everything went quiet. McGonagall flicked her wand at the Slytherins and then at Delilah, who got up and yelled,

"WHERE'S THE LITTLE MOTHER' I'LL KILL HIM!" And upon seeing the Professor pretended she'd fainted again.

Ginny looked at Draco, he had a small gash across his cheekbone, half his hair was pink, his robes torn and he had what looked suspiciously like a frogs leg protuding from just above his left ear.Ginny suspected she didn't look much better.

"You two," McGonagall said, "My office NOW!"

* * *

can't wait 4 the next chappie will probably update asking for trouble 1st.

Dani


	2. Amongst Underpants

Amongst Underpants

"Sit down." McGonagall said sternly, Ginny and Draco obeyed. "Never, never in my whole career have I ever seen such I vulgar display of behaviour!"

"But I didn't-" Ginny started. Draco remained silent.

"Not only from a student but from a member of my own house!" she slammed the palms of her hands onto her desk.

"But he-"

"Now I don't now what happened in the hallway and I do not wish to know, but this behaviour has got to STOP!"

"But-"

"Miss Weasley are you arguing with me?"

"No but-"

"Then with both serve detention with me for a week and unless I see remarkably better behaviour action will be taken. Am I clear."

"Yes miss." Ginny sighed.

"Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall said, he nodded, "good now both of you get to bed."

The two of them rose from their chairs and headed for the door. Once a fair way down the corridor, McGonagall office the door shut firmly behind them Ginny exploded.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! DO YOU WANT DETENTION? IS THAT IT! WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE A DAY AND I ALREADY HAVE DETENTION! GAWD MUMS GONNA KILL ME!", she was slightly out of breath from trying to keep up with him.

"If I were you Weasley I'd go to bed before I'm forced to strangle you." Draco said continuing down the corridor looking straight ahead.

"ARGH!" Ginny shouted spinning on her heels and stomping off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. She continued to stomp all the way to the common room muttering under her breath.

Slamming the portrait door behind her she marched over to the sofa and sat down. Delilah sat in an armchair opposite her; she was already in her pyjamas.

"Sorry Ginny." she said.

"It's not your fault." Ginny said, "McGonagall gave us a weeks work of detention."

"WHAT!" Delilah said, "That's totally unfair."

"It's going to be even more unfair when we have Potions tomorrow, Snape can't resist giving me detention."

"Try not to think about it." Delilah as they trudged up the dormitory stairs said, "If it makes you feel better Neville's toad somehow found his way to Amanda's underwear draw."

"Yeah, that does make me feel a little better."

X.X.X.X.X.X

The day had started pretty much as Ginny predicted it would being shaken awake by Delilah because she had overslept, as usual.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Delilah yelled hitting her with a pillow.

"No, no, no!" Ginny yelled, pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on, you've got ten minutes until lesson start."

Ginny screamed threw the covers off her bed nearly making contact with Delilah's head and dashed into the bathroom.

"Delilah go to breakfast I won't be late. Promise." Ginny yelled from under her jumper.

"Ok see you in potions, you've got five minutes, I'll try and save you some toast."

"Thanks!" she yelled as Delilah disappeared out the door.

Ginny shoved her potions books into her bag grabbed a quill and rummaged for a pair of socks.

"Shit." Ginny hissed as she realised why she couldn't find any. Her entire store of socks head been turned bright colours. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse she realised they were all knee length. Typical. Distracted by the time she pulled on a luridpurple sock and found the matching sock that was now a delicate shade of orange and dashed down the stairs.

Ginny skidded around the corner; she was now in sight of the classroom door. She saw the last person enter and thought she might just make it. She continued at full speed until she reached the class and swinging on the door almost fell into the room. Everyone was still standing, and all were now glancing in her and her socks direction.

"Would you care to explain to me why you are late Miss Weasley?" Snape snarled from behind his desk.

"I wasn't aware I was Sir. Everyone is still standing." Ginny replied.

"But if you hadn't run here then you would be." Snape said, "and as we all know running down corridors is forbidden."

"I-" Ginny started.

"Miss Weasley would you care to tell me why your socks are so interestingly coloured?" Snape said, gesturing toward her socks.

"Someone bewitched all my socks bright colours." Someone to her left snorted.

"Hm," Snape said his eyes narrow, "that will be fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention with me for lying, running down corridors and being late. Not off to a good start are we Miss Weasley? Sit down."

Ginny could feel the anger boiling up but instead of replying she watched Delilah carve a rather good picture oftheir potions masterinto the desk.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Hiya, I know it's been a while but I've got so much coursework and this part of my life has had a lower priority over my schoolwork. Sorry guys will update a.s.a.p. I no this chapter isn't very interesting but I promise they do get better.

Dani xx


End file.
